Takdir 1
by berartisubuh
Summary: Perjodohan dua keluarga, mempertemukan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua berjalan lancar, tidak ada penolakan dan halangan yang berarti dari kedua belah pihak. Sampai dimana datang pertanyaan apa sudah ada cinta untuk keduanya? Dan pertanyaan lain datang saat kembalinya sesorang berasal dari masa lalu, apa masih ada cinta untuk masa lalu itu? Mana yang akan dipilih memperbaiki masa lalu dan


**_Perjodohan dua keluarga, mempertemukan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua berjalan lancar, tidak ada penolakan dan halangan yang berarti dari kedua belah pihak. Sampai dimana datang pertanyaan apa sudah ada cinta untuk keduanya? Dan pertanyaan lain datang saat kembalinya sesorang berasal dari masa lalu, apa masih ada cinta untuk masa lalu itu? Mana yang akan dipilih memperbaiki masa lalu dan menjadikkanya masa depan atau menjalani masa sekarang yang belum bisa dipastikan menjadi masa depan._**

...

Salam kenal, aku author baru. Sebenarnya bukan terlau baru karena sebelumnya memakai nama lain. Akan ada beberapa judul sekaligus yang dirilis, tapi berlanjut atau tidaknya tergantung para permirsa sekalian. Setiap review juga berpengaruh ya...

Inspirasi diri sendiri / No plagiarizem ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, berarti itu bukan kesengajaan/khilaf).

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : berartisubuh

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Drama (maybe)

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Dll.

 **...**

 **-TAKDIR-**

Takdir...

Jika takdir benar adanya...

Apakah takdir di tetukan atau menentukan?

Apa sesuatu bisa di sebut takdir jika di ada campur tangan manusia?

Apa sebuah perunbahan juga termasuk dalam sebuah takdir?

Apa sebagai manusia kita bisa memungkiri takdir, atau hanya bida pasrah akan takdir?

Seandainya takdir itu pilihan, maka bagiku adalah pertanyaan besar. Aku masih belum tau mana yang akan kupilih. **_Mengikuti atau mengingkari_**. Aku masih menjalani keduanya. Lama aku terus memikirkan akan takdir, dan belum menemukan jawan yang tepat. Hingga datang pertanyaan lain **_masa lalu atau masa depan mu._**

Sasuke pov

Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang sekelas Shikamaru Nara tidak menemukan informasi sedikit pun tentang wanita ini. Malah Dia pagi ini mengirimi ku sebuah cincin pasangan untuk hadih pertunganku tak lupa dengan sebuah kartu ucapan yang payah. Aku berteriak prustasi dikamar ku, biar saja orang rumah mendengarnya. Seperti apa wanita ini, akun sosial media saja tidak ada, dia seorang Hyuga seoarang pewaris, siapa yang tidak kenal clan Hyuga. Tapi kenapa wanita ini sangat minim informasi tentangnya. Informasi yang kudapat namanya Hinata Hyuga, dia pernah berkuliah jurusan Bisnis di Inggris. Tidak ada informasi tentang clan Hyuga yang mengaitkan gadis bernama Hinata.

Benar saja tidak lama datang Itachi yang tanpa permisi masuk kekamarku seperti biasa tanpa didahului kata permisi.

" _Apa sebegitu senangnya adik kesayanganku akan bertungan hingga tetiakannya terdengar sampai kepenjuru rumah?"_

"Senang?, menurut mu aku senang akan bertunangan dengan perempuan yang hanya aku tau namanya baka?"

hahahahahha terdengar suara kakak ku yang menyebalakan tertawa puas " _Salah kalian sendiri tidak ada yang datang saat ibu membuat rencana kencan untuk kalian minggu kemarin, ku dengar dia cantik lho_ "

" ** _siapa yang cantik_** " nah kali ini ada lagi yang masuk kekamar ku Ino Yamanakaha tunagan itachi calon kakak ipar ku.

"C _alon tungan sasuke, Hinata Hyuga. Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang dia cantik. Iya kan sayang_?" ish aku paling benci dengan pasangan ini pantas saja mereka berjodoh, yang satu hobi gosip dan yang satu lagi ingin tau segala hal.

" ** _Cantik, pemalu, pendiam, pintar memasak, dan sangat sabar. Dia akan cocok menghadapi adikmu yang super duper menyebalakan_** " ujar ino

"Sok tahu" jawabku

" ** _Aku kenal baik dengan hinata sebelum_**..." tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan kata-katanya dan. Menatap Kakakku

" _Kamu putus dengan sepupunya, Neji_ "

" **_Aku pacaran saat SMA dan putus saat SMA juga bodoh, jangan ungkit masa lalu_** " lihat ini satuhal lagi yang menyebalkan dari pasangan ini sering sekali beselisih hal kecil yang kurang penting, Itachi mempermaslahkan mantan pacar tunagannya saat SMA, sekarang Ino sudah menjadi seorang dokter banyangkan sudah berapa tahun maslah yang mereka ributkan.

"Yak... Siapa yang mengundang kalian bertengkar dikanarku"

" _Diam_ " mereka berteriak bersamaan

" ** _Intinya Sasuke menurutku kamu tidak akan rugi mendapatkan seorang Hinata. Setelah aku putus dengan sepupunya aku jarang bertegur sapa lagi dengan Hinata. Terakhir kabar yang ku tahu dia pindah ke Inggris saat peretengahan smester ditingkat dua SMA. Setelah itu aku tidak tau lagi kabarnya, saat bertanya pada Neji dia hanya menjawab sekenanya saja_**."

" _Lihat kamu masih berhubungankan_?" sela Itachi

" ** _Tentu saja aku sering bertemu dengan Nejii saat dia menjemput istrinya_** " Untuk kali ini aku memang setuju dengan tunangan kakakku yang menganggap dia bodoh, bagai mana dia cemburu dengan Neji yang sudah Punya istri, istrinya juga seorang dokter seperti Ino dan bekerja di RS yang sama, seingatku namanya Sakura.

" ** _Satu lagi, semua orang yang mengenal Hinata pasti akan langsung meyukainya. Aku rasa selain sikapnya yang baik, senyumnya yang membuat orang lain senang, Aku yakin kamu tidak akan bisa berpaling sasuke_**." setelah itu Ino keluar dari kamarku disusul Itachi yang menyuungginkan senyum mengejek andalannya.

Hinata pov

Kulihat layar smartphone ku, 11 oktober 2015 pukul 19.00, apa tanggal dan jam ini akan jadi pertanda kesialan hidup ku yang memang sudah sial sejak lama akan menjadi semakin sial. Aku sekarang berada dalam sebuah mobil bersama kedua orang tua ku. Ini sepenuhnya kebodohan ku, seminggu lalu Oka-san mengirimi ku email berisikan perintah kencan, seperti email sebelum-senelumnya aku hanya membaca sekenanya saja dan selanjunya mengabaikannya. Aku sibuk, asal kalian tahu jika **tidak sedang menjadi seorang Hyuga** aku sangat sibuk. Entah ini keteledoranku, entah aku yang sedang sial, atau memang orang tuaku yang memamfaatkan kebiasaan ku. Intinya aku merasa terjebak sekarang.

 ** __** ** _From: oka-san_**

 ** _Hinata sayang oka-san sudah mengatur acara kencan dengan anak bibi_** ** _Mikoto_** ** _di Restoran langganan kami. Jam 15:00. Dia akan menunggu mu disana. Kami sudah memesan meja atas nama bibi. Jadi jangan sampai tidak datang neee... Iy ingat berdandanlah yang cantik, buat kesan pertama yang bagus. OK._**

 ** _NB._** ** _dan juga jika kamu tidak datang itu berarti setuju untuk pertunangan._**

Ahhh aku masih meruntuki diri sendiri, kenapa baris akhir dari email itu tidak kubaca dan seenaknya mengatik balasan "YA", dua huruf sederhana yang membuat hidupku jauh dari sederhana. Dan lagi tadi pagi saat oka-san menyuruhku pulang, aku langsung saja menurut. Berhubung sudah dua minggu aku tidak pulang kerumah, dan tou-san sedang pulang tentu aku harus pulang juga sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Sampai dirumah aku juga tidak curiga melihat oka-san yang sumbringah, dan tou-san yang tidak memberiku ceramah. Oka-san yang langsung mengajakku memilih baju dan berdandan, mungkin pesta dengan salahsatu relasi batinku jadi aku cuman diam saja. Saat dimobil ini lah, tou-san menyadarkan ku dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

" _Hinata... Setelah malam ini jaga sikap mu, pertunangan mu bukan sekedar pertunangan tapi juga berarti sebuah ikatan kerjasama, ingat itu_ "

"Pertunangan? Siapa? Aku?"

" _Kamu kan sudah setuju hinata_ " oka-san dengan cepat menjawab keterkejutanku.

"Oka-san... Kapan aku bilang setuju?"

" _Minggu lalu, email mu. Aku masih menyimpannya jika ingin melihatnya sebagai bukti_ ".

Percuma aku protes tidak akan berhasil, apalagi dihadapan Oka-san yang terlihat sangat berharap dan tou-san yang memasang tampang memaksa. Aku akan menjadi Hinata yang sebenarnya, yang tidak bisa berkata tidak..

Sasuke pov

Ballroom megah salahsatu hotel ternama malam ini dihiyas sedemikian rupa, penataan lampu yang apik, makanan menggugah selera tersaji untuk para tamu yang datang, tamu-tamu penting perunanagan pasangan yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, apalagi ini adalah putra putri clan Hyuga-Uchiha.

Kali ini aku bingung menggambarkan perasaan ku, kesal, gugup, bosan, marah jadi satu. Paratamu yang berdatangan sedekedar basabasi menyapa mereka tidak bisa membuat ku merasa lebih baik. Itachi dan tunangannya sangat jelas terlihat membantuku meladeni paratamu yang bisa dipastikan hanya berbasabasi.

" _Jangan pasang tampang se_ _p_ _erti itu baka? Tersenyumlah sedikit_ " itachi terus mengoceh disampingku semakin membuat kupening.

" _Senyum sasuke_ "

" _Mukamu seperti terpidana yang akan d_ _i_ _ponis mati_ "

" _Jangan cemberut_ "

" _Berhenti menghela napas seperti itu_ "

Banyak ocehan omelan ithaci dan tunangannya yang tidak terkira masuk dikupingku. Aku rasa makam ini akan sangat panjang, apalagi pemeran utama wanita malam ini juga tidak kunjung datang. Apa dia akan datang? Atau bisa saja melarikan duri?. Banyak kemungkinankan?

 **-tbc-**

Menurut kalian buat hinata datang atau tidak? Atau buat sasuke melarikan diri?

Jangan lupa tbc, review... ok...

Terimakasih banyak...


End file.
